


A Friend for Himemiya

by meddlesome_hero



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Fluff, but as someone wrote once, she's a good pink brick, utena is dumb as a brick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesome_hero/pseuds/meddlesome_hero
Summary: "“What should I do?” she kept asking. All her attempts to help Himemiya make more friends weren’t working at all. She was sure that her roommate would benefit from going to parties and meeting new people, but it was like all her past experiences were somehow trying to prove Utena wrong."Utena really wants Anthy to socialize more.





	A Friend for Himemiya

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy short story. Hope you like it.

Utena had spent the whole afternoon running around the campus while muttering to herself. This was something she used to do whenever she had a problem and most times she came with a solution, however it didn’t seem to do anything under the current circumstances.

“What should I do?” she kept asking. All her attempts to help Himemiya make more friends weren’t working at all. She was sure that her roommate would benefit from going to parties and meeting new people, but it was like all her past experiences were somehow trying to prove Utena wrong.

It seemed that something always was bound to go wrong whenever they went to a party. The first time, Himemiya was almost publicly humiliated due to a rather strange incident, it was really fortunate that Utena somehow knew how to improvise a dress with a tablecloth. The second time everything seemed to go on nicely until a wild boar from God knows where suddenly got in the main hall and attacked Nanami, then there was the fire and then… well, Utena didn’t really want to think about that particular chain of events, she was just grateful that no one was hurt badly. The third time on the other hand, was rather short. Five minutes after arriving, Utena noticed that Himemiya didn’t look well and got worried about her. Since Himemiya could be sick, Utena thought that it would be better to leave. However, once they got to the dorm, the other girl spent the rest of the night watching TV with no trace of sickness.

Utena suspected that maybe Himemiya didn’t enjoy going to parties at all. But why? What’s not to love about meeting people and making new friends? She just couldn’t understand it. Maybe she should try harder and take Himemiya to more events. There was no reason to give up just because they had a few bad experiences. After all, Utena was doing this for Himemiya’s own good. It was just so sad that her roommate spent most of her free time in her room playing Old Maid with Chu-Chu. Himemiya must feel lonely and as an aspiring prince it was Utena’s obligation to fix that. Once Himemiya got new friends, she would be more confident and might even forget that silly idea of being the Rose Bride. Utena couldn’t give up on her attempts to help, she needed to think on a new plan.

“But what?”, the girl had spent all her afternoon trying to get new ideas with little success. She was still thinking about it while she was in the shower after running. She imagined that by that time, Himemiya would be again on her room with no more company than her pet. It was really important to get to a solution soon, Himemiya needed friends, people she could hang out with and have fun, people that understood her and she could trust, people that actually liked her. That shouldn’t be so difficult, and yet… Utena stepped out of the shower and sighed. “Where can I find someone like that?”

***

Anthy paused her needlework to look at the clock. She might start to get a little worried if Utena-sama didn’t come soon. It was unusual for that girl to come back so late during weekdays. Anthy was still thinking about that when she heard Utena opening the door as if she has been summoned.

“Good evening, miss Utena”.

“Hi!” said the girl as she walked directly towards the table and placed something upon its surface.

It was a deck of cards.

When Anthy looked up she saw Utena sitting across her with a smile on her face.

“Teach me how to play?"


End file.
